Total Drama Xenoverse
by N1njastar280
Summary: A crossover between Dragon Ball Xenoverse and the Total Drama series. When a evil force disrupts the past, it's up to a brave warrior to correct it. Can he stop this mysterious villain? And who is this strange person altering time? Read to find out!


All had been well as usual in Total Total City, where the history of Total Drama and its history flowed smoothly. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and all was in order as TTI members (Time Traveling Interns) rushed around and did their duties to preserve the game show for years to come. At the head of this organization is the Supreme Time Brigade, an elite group of past contestants whose specialties may vary, but their goal is the same: to keep the competition in balance. That afternoon, Cody, Dawn and Cameron were hunched over the monitors, watching the past seasons to make sure there were no disturbances. "Why do we always get put on the monitors? It's not like anything ever changes" Cody whined. 'My dear friend, this is our job! To make sure that the order and tranquility are kept within the series" Dawn replied airily with a smile. "But I mean this is just a game show, and none of us here ever won" Cody pointed out. "True, but any disruption to the time space continuum could corrupt or even destroy time" Cameron replied back.

After this mild debate had dispersed, there was an awkward silence as the three members kept looking over the past seasons, until Cody spoke up. 'whoa, what is that/" Cody wondered in surprise, his eyes widening as he pointed to a TV that had an ominous dark lighting around it. 'I sense an evil energy within that screen" Dawn said uneasily. "Let's check it out" Cameron said and the three observed the monitor together.

 **Age- Total Drama Island, Episode 3: The Big Sleep**

While no one had been looking, Heather decided to stir up some trouble and turn The Killer Bass against Eva. She picked up her MP3 player and walked away, deciding to hide it and wait for the fireworks to go off. Unfortunately for her and all of Total Drama, a man in a black cloak and a hood came up behind heather and took it from her when she wasn't looking. He then zapped the music device with a purple glowing light and walked back over to Eva, handing it to her. "You dropped this" he said to the buff female who gave him a questionable look. 'Um, thanks I guess?" Eva replied cocking a brow. In that moment, her eyes turned a gruesome red and an ominous shroud covered her body as she began to chuckle deviously.

Back in the present, the three looked at each other with their mouths dropped. "What the heck was that!?" Cody asked in pure terror. "This is wrong… No one ever returned Eva's MP3 player before her eruption" Dawn thought sternly out loud. "We need to alert the others" Cameron said as he pushed a button that made all of the other elites run into the room. "What's going on?" Sky asked anxiously. They had never gotten a red alert before which meant it must have been serious. "Is everything okay!?" Zoey asked with just as much concern in her sweet voice. "What demons have interfered with the wonders of time!?" Leonard asked angrily raising his staff into the air. "see for yourself" Cody gulped as he showed them the monitor, each of the three gasping. "How is that even possible!?" Sky wondered in complete shock. "This is bad… This is really really bad" Zoey whimpered as she covered her eyes. "We must stop this evil-doer! I shall use a poison spell on him!' Leonard exclaimed. "No more spells Leonard! Last time you tried to cast one you nearly blew up our headquarters!' Cameron objected. "I think it's time to summon… The warrior" Dawn said in a low, solemn voice. "Yes… I agree" Leonard nodded. "Then it's settled. Dawn and Leonard will summon the warrior and I'll go back in time to help him" Sky declared. "Let's just hope he can fix this mess" Zoey sighed with a frown. "Of course he can! After all, this is the warrior we're talking about here!' Cody smiled trying to stay optimistic. "You two better hurry. The longer we wait, the more the timeline changes" Cameron reminded Dawn and Leonard grimly. "Right' They nodded in unison running outside. They each lined up the 7 Chris statues and summoned The Great Bunny. "What is your wish?" He asked in a deep, booming voice. "Oh great Bunny, please send us a warrior that can help us defeat the evil force disturbing the balance of time" dawn begged. In that moment, the ground began to shake across the city, and a warrior glowing in light rose from the ground.

"Did someone need the warrior?' He grinned.


End file.
